1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a radar sensor system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote sensing systems, such as, parking aid systems have become prevalent in the automobile industry. These systems utilize sensors which detect obstacles near the vehicle and indicate their presence to the vehicle operator. Parking aid sensing systems require very short range capabilities and a very wide field of view. Typically, the field of view is at least as wide as the car width. To date, many parking aid systems have been implemented with ultrasonic sensors. The short range and wide field of view requirements can be fulfilled at a moderate cost using multiple individual ultrasonic sensors. As vehicles require more and more functionality, system requirements have expanded encompassing everything from parking aid systems to crash anticipation systems. Crash anticipation systems detect objects which the vehicle may collide with. If an input is determined by a system controlled to be implemented, various automatic crash preparation steps can be taken. For pre-crash detection systems, sensors require all of the functions mentioned above, as well as, all weather capability, quick response times, and improved accuracy. For these reasons, radar technology may be more appropriate than ultrasonic sensors for many vehicle applications. However, to date, most radar systems have been designed with too narrow a sensing region for most pre-crash applications.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved radar sensor system for a vehicle.